


Do the Peacock Strut

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: sd_ldws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, how was all of this his life? Dating the college’s most sought after instructor, who was once God’s gift to college football fans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Peacock Strut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 4 round 5 at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sd_ldws)[sd_ldws](http://www.livejournal.com/community/sd_ldws/)
> 
>  **Genre/Cliché:** High School/College AU  
>  **Prompt:** Peacock  
>  **Words:** up to 400

Danny Williams buffed his name plate and slid it into the vacant spot on the door of his new office. He’d be sharing the office space with his boyfriend, Steve McGarrett, but he didn’t mind too much. He’d just been offered, and accepted, a position teaching a few courses in the Administration of Justice program at the college.

His six classes filled in record time. The only other time that happened was when the college was lucky enough to land McGarrett to teach the Introduction to Terrorism course. Danny was about to go into the office to set up his desk when he heard a god-awful screeching sound coming from the faculty lounge. He turned from the door and walked two doors down and came face to…err face with his office mate, who was apparently the one making the noise.

Danny raised an eyebrow. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Steve paused mid-strut and turned his head to face Danny. “The Peacock Strut…,” he responds

“The Peacock Strut?” Danny repeats. “What is the Peacock Strut?”

Chin, who teaches the Computer Application in Criminal Justice course, logged into YouTube and brings up a video. “This was from when McGarrett was quarterback for the college’s team. It was his end zone dance. Horrible screeching noise not included.”

“This I have to see from the beginning,” Danny says as he pulls out a chair and sits down. Steve sits in the chair next to him as Chin clicks play.

“Too bad you weren’t here a few years ago to see him do it in person,” Chin says. “The videos don’t do him any justice.”

Steve leaned and whispered in Danny’s ear. “Tonight I’ll show it to you in person, a sort of congratulations on the new job.”

Danny shook his head and hoped the heat he felt rising up his neck wasn’t noticeable. Really, how was all of this his life? Dating the college’s most sought after instructor, who was once God’s gift to college football fans, “…and he has an end zone dance…” Danny mumbled out loud.

Steve smirked and lightly kissed Danny’s neck before turning his attention back to the video playing on the laptop.


End file.
